


Shukaku's Idea

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, OCs - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Yumi has seen many things in her long carrier, this however was completely unexpected.





	Shukaku's Idea

                                                                  Shukaku's Idea

 

        Yumi Hitoshi walks confidently into the Tsuchikage’s office to give her report. She is a well-seasoned jonin and even made it to the ripe old age of 36 years old. She has seen things in this world that would make most falter, she seen things that others would never be able to comprehend.

But Yumi is not prepared for what awaits her when she steps inside to give her report.

The sight before her is of her Tsuchikage sitting behind his large desk scowl on his face and arms folded, this is not unusual, what is unusual however is the pair of twitching cat ears that rest on his half bald head.

“Tsuchikage-sama?” she asks unable to take her eyes off the fluffy gray puff balls that twitch even faster with her staring at them. A snarl from the Tsuchikage brings her eyes down to his face where he is glaring in her direction.

Yumi can feel herself flush at her unprofessional behavior, but a second later she takes a deep breath and delivers her report without her eyes straying to the Tsuchikage’s head.

Once she’s out of the room however, is a different story.

She leans into a small octave that has a few file cabinets inside so she can blink in bewilderment at the sight she just saw.

The Tsuchikage had cat ears…and maybe a tail if what she saw flicking underneath his robes could be believed.

A sudden tickle on her legs has her looking down to see a long fluffy appendage circling her thigh and disappearing behind her into her jonin vest.

“Nyaa?” she calls out in alarm and then slaps her hand over her mouth at the noise she just made.

“What in the Sages name is going on?” she asks aloud, not expecting an answer but getting one anyway.

“Some foreign ninja put a seal in the Tsuchikage’s office and anyone who enters is gaining uh… extra appendages.” Answers a voice above her. A look up reveals her old teammate Maki and a few others sitting on top of the filing cabinets. All of them sporting their own ears and tails as well.

One of then kindly passes Yumi a handheld mirror so she can see the black fluffy puffs on her own head. She runs her fingers over them and shivers at the feeling, then passes the mirror back and decides that today has become very very strange.

“Do we know who it was?” she asks slowly, leaping up to join them. The space is a bit crowded but there is absolutely no way she’s going out in public like this.

“Some red headed guy and a blonde man, the running theory is that there brothers, but no one’s been able to confirm anything yet.”

“oh? Is anyone doing anything about it?”

“Yeah old Onoki set out three Anbu teams already.”

……………………………..

Kurama growls as he leaps out of the way of a rock wall that a group of Anbu summoned behind him. Fluffy eared and bushy tailed they may be, but they can still throw around jutst. Shukaku on the other hand is laughing so hard he nearly gets hit with a boulder.

“Oi I thought that seal was supposed to turn them into cat’s, not give them cat like features.” He growls at his little brother then throws a water jutsu at the nearest Anbu, causing the man to hiss loudly and leap out of the way.

Shukaku doesn’t answer just keeps laughing as he daggles a red string in front of a very ticked of Anbu woman.

Kurama sighs, why did he trust Shukaku to do the sealing? Sand was known for their lack of skill in that area, just look what happened to the little red headed host. With a huff the once great fox leads the rest of the Anbu into a cucumber patch and sits back to watch the result.

“I’m planning the next one.” he growls at his brother, maybe he’ll take a page out of the kits book and dump paint on someone…like the Uchiha…or even those cloud eyed Hyuga.

Hmmm so many many choices.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge THANK YOU to 'WritingforFUNandbecauseBoredom' for the lovely Ideas :D I really really appreciate it!!!  
> I dont know how Shukaku and Kurama made it into the Tsuchikages office but Shukaku put down the seal and forgot a few lines so instead of turning Iwagakure into the land of fluffy cats they turned them into Hybrids.   
> Onoki is very annoyed by the ears and tail twitching as he gets mad, which only makes him madder and the fluffy things twitch more.  
> And yes the place above the file cabinet gets very crowded before someone thinks about putting a genjutsu over the appendages to hide them. Of course it doesn't last forever tho lol.


End file.
